Forum:List Your Fav Chracters in Order
This Page is to discuss your favorite playable characters in order from greatest to least. Include an explination of why you like/dislike them. I have played all of them and in fact have them all at level 61 so I am speaking from my exp with them. 1: Mordacai: He was they first character I used. Trespass ability is awesome. I love Pistols and Snipes. His insane laugh make me laugh still when I hear it. Im not a BIG fan of Bloodwing(it just seems kinda dumb that a bird does so much damage) 2. Lilith: High velocity is really cool. I use alot of Elemental weapons and she make them better. I love SMG's. Phasewalk is very useful and imo the best of the abilities. She's the only chick. 3. Brick: He just stomps through the main game. High HP with and ability that nearly insta-heals him + hard to kill. I'm not a fan of explosive guns or launchers. He looks weird. 4. Roland: I just can't stand him. Whenever I play co-op with freinds for some reason they are all Roland. His voice literally give me a nearly instant headache. His turret is good for a distraction but thats about it. I'm not a big combat rifle user although I do occasionally use a shotgun. --Eatingleg4peanut 15:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 1. Mordacai- amazing headshoot damage with bloodwing able to slow down enemies with his daze effects. Along with having mods that can give plus 10 healing and plus 2 rare items makes him a great member in anytime. and all the cash he gets is a great plus. 2. Brick- hes the tank biggest sheilds biggest health and comes back from a secound wind with about 90% health. and his size allows him to both use lunchers over barriers and crack bandits in the head with lead pipes and fists. With a good ogre and a blast hammer plus a blast master mod can give lilith a run for best elemental. 3. Roland- bigger gun clips unlimted ammo and a turret that can double his fire power. makes it so the whole team no longer has to hold back and save ammo. 4. Lilith- shes quick she can phasewalk and she can light everything on fire. but since all malawan legendarys geranty elements it cuts her down a bit. but its nice to be able to tear through everything with alot of extra fast smg rounds. 1. Lilith is the most fun and my first choice for going solo. 1. Roland is the best teamplayer and my first choice for going online. 3. Modecai is ... meh. 4. Brick sux. -- MeMadeIt 18:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 1. Lilith - getting anywhere you need to go FASTER is always good; my first and favorite. 2. Roland - his turret helped me set up some good flanking strategies. 3. Mordecai - never used him; my friend did, and his stupid bird kept taking my kills. 4. Brick - He's a good teammate for Lilith, but I don't prefer close combat characters (others certainly do). 1. Roland - I love combat rifles, I waste ammo, and I am a bad aim. Roland 'corrects' all of these, so I can regenerate ammo, increase combat rifle accuracy and Roland can double the magazine size of ANY weapon he holds! 2. Lilith - She can do serious damage with any SMG and has a great all round skill tree - however, I hate SMG's, her skill does barely any damage to enemies compared to Roland's Scorpio Turret, and I go through ammo too quickly. 3. Mordecai - The only reason I would take Mordecai is when I go to an area where enemies have good sheilds, so I can go through them, but I never go to Guardian areas, I drive past Lance Probes, and any other class can easily kill a Guardian or a Probe with a decent Orion. 4. Brick - I despise Launchers, as they seem to do less damage than most Elemental weapons, I barely ever go close up, and anything other than Skags, Phycos and Scythid will simply shoot the living snot out of you before you get a chance to break your fists out. I also find that the Beserk skill regenerates health slower than I lose health. 1. Mordecai - He was the first guy I started and I love using him. His Survivor mod is great for a team game and having +2 Find Rare Items is also nice as a Scavenger. 2. Brick - His action skill is useless, but he is fun as hell to play with when using Bombardier or Blast Master mods and a rocket launcher. Centurion is also a great team boost should my buds need help. 3. Lilith - I like being able to Phasewalk anytime I'm in danger, which makes her great as a solo character. Having a higher elemental chance through skills is ok, but once I get a Combustion Hellfire or Pestilent Defiler it become a bit useless in my mind. 4. Roland - Any character can get good with combat rifles and his turret is only a decent distraction, so I don't really bother with him. His only saving grace is his Support Gunner mod, which is necessary for any team. -- GruntMastaFlash 1. Lilith - Nothing i have found out damages lilith with a good anarchy and a merc mod. Except maybe a helfire and a firefly mod. She is the best 2. Roland - great for team play. Regenerates ammo and health of everyone 3. Mord - great sniper, that's about it 4. brick - why get up close?